


Cheater

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: Jake’s been distant lately, and you think it’s because he might be cheating.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Reader, Jake Peralta/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Cheater

Being in a relationship with Jake was the best thing that ever happened to you. You would do anything to make this man happy, simply because he always made you happy no matter what he does. The fact that he loved you just as much as you loved him was enough to bring a smile on your face every single day you get to wake up next to him, and you like to think it’s the same thing for him.

But lately, he has been quite distant with you.

It started slowly at first: he’d quickly change a conversation with one of his friends as soon as you’d arrive, acting all weird and nervous as if you were just about to catch him in some act; or he’d quickly hide something in his pocket when you’d walk into a room he’s in, acting all smiley and speaking loudly as if to distract you from something.

It’s the day you caught him in a lie, where he said he’ll come back home late because of work when his Captain let him out early, that you realized that he might have been cheating on you for a while. It absolutely broke your heart, the pain making you cry out in the shower that day after you called at the precinct only to learn that he wasn’t there. It felt so obvious in that single moment, and you only felt like a gigantic idiot.

But you will not let him get the best of you and break up with you. If anything, you deserve an explanation for all of this before you leave him, and you aren’t going to let him go away with this.

And so, as soon as he steps into your shared apartment, he sees you standing in the hallway with your arms crossed, your eyes staring at him intently while he nervously gulps in.

“Um… hi, honey.” He closes the door behind him, a little confused about why you’re suddenly acting like this. “Did something happen today?”

“Don’t act like this.” You squint your eyes at him, watching him walking towards where you are. “I know exactly what you’re going to do.”

His expression completely falters down as soon as you let those words out, his eyes widening with shock. “What…? Really? How did you know? I’ve been so careful…! I tried so hard to make sure you wouldn’t know!”

You feel your heart shattering down into your stomach, your eyes prickling with tears. It’s true, then. He really did betray you like that…

“Just say it.” You almost let your bottom lip tremble, breathing in sharply to take control back on it. “Just go ahead and say it, Jake.”

“Oh! Well… um… okay.” You give out a frown when he seems to fidget around in his vest’s pockets, having expected him to just tell you the truth. “Just give me a sec’… it’s around here somewhere-ah!”

Your confusion increases when he gets a little black box out of his pocket, though your eyes widen with shock and realization when he gets down on one knee.

“(Y/N)…” He looks up at you with a nervous expression, his lips stretched into a warm smile just as he reveals a wedding ring in the box. “… will you marry me?”

“Oh my god-what…” You shake your heads, taking a step back. “What? Did you… is this real? I’m not… I’m not dreaming, am I?”

“Wait, I thought you knew what I wanted to do…” He gives out a confused frown, not quite understanding your reaction at all. “(Y/N)?”

You let your tears fall off your cheeks just as you smile wildly, Jake’s shoulders relaxing in relief as soon as he hears your next words.

“Yes! Yes, I will marry you!”

You drop on your knees before he can even think to get up, already holding his head so you can kiss him. You feel him smile through the kiss, a laugh escaping your mouth making you part away. You look into his eyes to see a glint of pure happiness in them, letting him take your hand so he can put the ring on your finger.

“I love you, Jake.”

“I love you too.” He chuckles, giving you lips a quick kiss. “Even if you’ve totally ruined my plans for the proposal.”

You just give out a laugh as a response, your heart coming back alive. You can’t believe that you thought this amazing man would ever hurt you in any way when he was actually thinking of keeping you by his side forever. You didn’t think that he could make you feel any happier than you did before, but he once again managed to make your smile widen even more.

One thing’s for sure, getting engaged was not something you thought would happen today.


End file.
